Toothpaste
Toothpaste is a male contestant and the winner of CTC Season 1. He also competed in CTC Fans Vs Favorites and CTC All-Stars. Toothpaste is considered to be one of, if not the most, iconic CTC player of all time. Being the first player to ever win a season already makes him a memorable character, but alongside this, his likeability and extremely unique winning gameplay make him stand out among the crowd. He is a favorite among the fans, the players and even Gem Rod himself, and has had a strong presence in every season he has competed in. Personality CTC 1 "A guy who is cool and helped people with some challenges but sometimes he doesn't help anyone who is bland he sometimes complain about bland characters who suck he hates bland characters very much but he pranks people who is bland sometimes and he loves skateboarding alot of times" Gameplay Summary CTC 1 In its first season, CTC was a much more simple game. The game was built much less around strategy and more around simply being a likeable and enjoyable presence in the competition. This is by far Toothpaste's strongest skill. After a relatively easy sail during the premerge on his team, The Brilliant Bonbons, Toothpaste managed to get extremely deep into the competition despite constantly being eligible for elimination in the merge. At the end, Toothpaste's overall knowledge of the competition as well as his social aptitude allowed him to secure a close win against Keyboard. CTC 4 CTC 4 was Toothpaste's second attempt at playing the competition. He was one of two winners who returned to play, alongside Double Bass who were both placed onto The Charismatic Cupcakes, the team of returning Favorites. Arguably, this made him a bigger target, as he was eliminated early into the merge in a somewhat close 8 - 5 vote against Pallet, the eventual winner of the season. Ultimately, Toothpaste supported Pallet in the season, due to Pallet "sacrificing" himself for Toothpaste in CTC 1. CTC 7 In CTC All-Stars, Toothpaste was placed onto the Heroes, where he immediately allied himself with a strong majority, including Light Switch and Euro, with whom he planned to endgame. Unfortunately, in a very unfortunate loss, Toothpaste found himself vulnerable at the final premerge elimination. Due to the only plausible target, Movie Script, having an A Token, Toothpaste was thrown into an incredibly unfortunate position and was voted out by Movie Script and Bongo, who cast the only eligible votes. Despite not making it to the merge, Toothpaste was able to participate on the jury, due to Movie Script removing himself from the position. Ultimately, Toothpaste voted for his close friend and ally, Light Switch, to win. Trivia * Toothpaste was the first player to ever win CTC. ** He just barely did so with 64 points. Only 1 more than his opponent, Keyboard. * In all 3 of his seasons, Toothpaste has received at least 1 vote at the first elimination he has attended. * Despite his overall placement worsening, Toothpaste has received less votes against him every time he has played. * Toothpaste's main goal in CTC 7 was to beat his previous placement of 12th, unfortunately he ended up finishing one placement below that, at 13th. * Toothpaste's user also competed in the camp TROC with a very similar character, named Boy Toothpaste. Canonically, Toothpaste is Boy Toothpaste's uncle. ** Coincidentally, both characters have won a season of their respective camps. *** Also coincidentally, both characters were eliminated in the 10th elimination of their All-Star seasons. Category:Winner Category:12th Place Category:13th Place Category:Jury Category:CTC 1 Category:CTC 4 Category:CTC 7 Category:Finalist Category:Alumni Category:Honour Placements Category:Brilliant Bonbons Category:Charismatic Cupcakes Category:Heroes Category:Merge Category:Premerge Category:Returnee Category:Male Category:All-Star